Magnifico
The Magnifico is a casino ship that is renowned the world over. Throngs of the rich and politically powerful gather on this floating vessel of decadence to make deals, relax, and risk their lots on games of chance. Origins The Magnifico is the vision of multi-millionaire Antino Conero. Rising up the ranks of the underworld in his homeland of the Hircay Dominion, he bought the Magnifico with hopes of creating the greatest casino ship in the world. Spending an equivalent of 3,000,000 crowns, Antino's two year project led to the ship's maiden voyage in 722AV. From the capital of Dunmaw, the Magnifico flew across the Wegata Gulf to Port Turio. The flight was a success, with 426 of the wealthiest magnates, journalists, and politicians to enjoy the ride. Dubbed the "Millionaire's Flight" by newspapers, it began the illustrious and rich career of the "richest ship in the world." Voyage The ship follows a spring-summer seasonal tour around the Quilfa and Wegata coasts, occasionally passing over the Malfearn Desert for its guests. During the summer, the Around The World voyage extraveganza sees the Magnifico circumnavigate the world, stopping at local ports in Araste and Avenseer continents. The trip itself takes three months, offering a glimpse of the world for the well-to-do. During its voyages, the Magnifico can trust on the support of local militaries in the world. It is not unusual for Aquilan, or Hircayan escort ships to be nearby during the dangerous travels near the Expanse and other raider areas. For most of the year, it calls Benaehan home. A small Malfearn Kajaar, its ruler, Khar Medev IV, has shown great hospitality and wealth aboard the Magnifico's gambling floor. Ship Facade The outer design of the ship is of no comparison. Bulbs and flashing lights give this ship a brilliant glow in the night sky, many nicknaming it the "Second Sun." Searchlights beam brilliant pillars of light into the sky, while long gold streamers tail the end of the vessel. It's marking are ornate and decorative, rivaling the Vernese palaces in style and grandiosity. The words "Magnifico" pulse brightly into the night, spanning almost the entire length of the ship. Its sleek design guides the decorations, bringing them to the pinnacle element of the ship, a figurehead on its nose of Lisiia with her arms outstretched to the heavens. It is said that the figurehead is made of solid gold. Promenade Deck The Promenade Deck is a long wooden platform laid over the top of the ship. Acting as a landing strip for planes and docking with other ships, the Promenade seconds as a place for relaxation and entertainment. Parties and festivals would be held on the deck when weather permits, with stalls, swimming pools, and sports facilities available to all guests. Casino The casino is located inside the ship's hull. Below the airbags, the Casino sports windows that allow spectators to view the world below. Twelve gambling tables fill the floor, with waiters and waitresses ready for every beckoning call. The red carpets with gold trimmings makes everyone who walks the floor feel like a king. Hanger Situated near the rear of the ship, the hanger is a small space where the ship's four Catani Revilos. These planes were bought from the Hircayan air force and used as defense for the ship from possible raiding parties. The pilots, known as the "Magnifico Four" are famous flyers from all over the continent. Ascal Terry, a veteran ace of the Lowlands War, is the captain of the flight. Paul Seutter, six-time winner of the Elles competition; Patrice du Solen, a Vernese pilot who has fought on every continent as a mercenary for hire; and James Grant, the young explorer, completes the crew. These planes would be raised to the Promenade Deck via an elevator platform from the hanger below. Bridge Set at the bottom bow of the airship, the bridge is as luxuriant as the rest of the ship. It is from here that the captain can manage the Magnifico. During possible attacks, the order to fire the ship's four auto-firing AA guns are given from here. Cavorite Balloons The Magnifico boasts state of the art airship technology, with all its lifting power given by the 16 Cavorite gasbags in its hull. The precious gas, generally used only on military and big cargo vessels, is highly prized on the black market. The Sartorino Incident Antino Conero has never been able to remove the stigma of his past from the public eye. Category:Airships